Operation: ERASED
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: After discovering an old photo in the attic, Sunni and Darcy ask their mother about the whereabouts of their grandparents. After hearing the horrible tale, Sunni sets in motion a plan to give their mother the childhood she lost with them. But changing fate always has a price...
1. Painful Memories

**Hellooo, everybody. I know I should be working on **_**Anthony**_**, BUT… I figured I'd get this story started for the heck of it. Here we go.**

* * *

**Chariton Household**

Mrs. Mikaela Chariton levitated a box beside her head using psychic as she walked up the stairs to her attic, setting it atop a stack. She watched as her daughters, Sunni and Darcy came up the stairs, their faces blocked by huge boxes they were carrying. The two plopped the boxes down beside each other as Sunni gasped for breath. "Thanks for helping me move stuff to the attic, you two." Mika thanked.

"Yeah, no problem, Mom." Sunni panted.

"_MIKAAA? We have anymore bread?"_

"There might be some in the pantry!" Mika yelled down. "Hold on, Rainier, I'll come down! Be right back, you two." With that, Mika left down the stairs.

"Ho, finally, we can catch a break." Sunni sighed in relief, sitting on her box.

Meanwhile, Darcy was using this time to dig around one of the boxes. "Boy, Mom sure has a lot of old stuff."

Sunni got up and walked over to look behind some other boxes. "Dad, too. Look at this old robot." She pulled up a small, rusted robot with severed hands. "This thing looks a thousand years old."

Darcy continued to dig around until a picture caught her eye. "Hey, Sunni, look! It's a picture of our mom when she was little."

Sunni put down the robot and walked over to study the picture, of a 6-year-old Mika being raised up by a man and woman. "Hey, it is. But who're those two people?"

"I think those are her parents."

"You mean our grandparents?" At this, both siblings exchanged questioning glances. "Hey, how come we never met our grandparents?"

"I dunno. You think they… died?"

Meanwhile, Mika was on her way back to the attic. "Heh, that silly Mew. He was hiding the bread all along. That little…"

"Mooom!" Sunni and Darcy came running down the hall just then.

"Hey, kids! What's goin' on?"

"Mom. Are these your parents?" Sunni asked, holding up the photo.

Mika bent over to look at it. "Oh… Boy, that sure brings back memories. Those _are_ my parents."

"How come we never met them? We met our dad's parents once."

"It's… not something I'd like to remember." Mika said, a frown appearing on her visage as she looked up in thought. "During the summer when I was six, the three of us went on this cruise. We were having fun, until…"

"What happened?" Darcy asked.

"Our ship was attacked by this, giant octopus thingy. It was huge. It destroyed everything, and ate my dad."

"What happened to your mom?"

"Well, I survived being eaten, and I held onto one of the floating ship pieces. Before the attack, I saw this pirate ship in a fog. I swam over to the ship and climbed up the side. And then… I saw my mom and the others passengers taken hostage by these… weird zombie-fish pirate guys. My mom spit in the captain's eye when he threatened her. And then he…" Mika was unable to finish, the memory of the sword penetrating her mother playing in her mind. "Well… anyway… I fainted afterwards, and… that's when I met Mewtwo."

Sunni and Darcy held horrified looks. "I'm…I'm really sorry, Mom." Darcy said.

"Oh… it's okay." Mika said with a light smile. "Over the years, you learn to let it go. Anyway, come on. We still have more stuff to move." With that, Darcy followed her mother back to the attic.

Sunni just stood in place and looked sympathetically down at the picture in her hand. She then looked in the direction of her mother with worried thoughts on her mind.

* * *

**Now loading…**

**Kids Next Door mission**

**Operation:**

**E.R.A.S.E.D.**

**Evidently**

**Rescuing**

**Adults**

**Seemed**

**Extremely**

**Dumb **

**Beginning transmission…**

**But not quite yet. :P So yeah, a story starring Sunni and Darcy Chariton! :D This should be neat, right? Anyway, yeah, here is just a prologue, but we'll see what this is about soon enough. Later!**


	2. A Tinker In Time

**Hewwo, peoplllles.**

* * *

**Chariton Household**

"So, Dad, what is this robot?" Darcy asked, presenting the rusted automaton to her father in the attic.

"Oh, this thing?" Rainier took and studied the robot. "Oh, yeah. This is Scrapper. He's this robot I found near the ruins on Planet Secco, back when I used to work for Watto. He's centuries old. I've had him since I was young, and I've always wanted to get him working again. Too bad I couldn't, though…"

"Hmm…" as Darcy studied the robot with curiosity, Sunni came up the stairs and approached her.

"Hey, we need to talk." She stated with a serious look about her.

"Um, okay. Later, Dad."

Darcy followed her sister down the stairs and stopped in front of their room as Sunni faced her. "Darcy… I think our mom is upset."

"What? Why?"

"When we showed her that old photo, and she told us what happened to her parents. Couldn't you feel it?"

Darcy thought for a moment. "Actually… yeah, I did."

"I think she's still feeling bad about the loss of her parents."

"Well, I probably would, too, but what can we do about it?"

"I have a plan. Let me show you something." Sunni led her into their room, sitting down at the computer desk as she typed something in. "I did a little research on the ship that our mom took the cruise on, the _Gigantic_. Nice name, right? It sunk on the night of July 13, 2005. Our mom's 6th birthday. And hey, Sector V built a new time TRAVELER recently, right?"

"Um, where are you going with this, Sunni?" Darcy asked worriedly.

"I was thinking…" Sunni looked in thought, "if we could go back in time and stop our grandparents from getting killed, then our mom could get back the childhood she lost with them."

"Sunni, that's crazy! We can't alter the past like that!"

"But Darcy, think about it." Sunni stood up and faced her. "Our mom just turned 6 years old, and she already loses her parents, two of the most important people in her life. Wouldn't you feel upset? Sure, she says she's over with, but we both felt it. She's sad, and she really misses them. As her daughters, we need to do her this kindness."

"But Sunniii. Changing the past has consequences. We could…We could end 7th Age KND, or stop Numbuh 1 from going to GKND and saving the universe."

"What would saving our grandparents have to do with THAT?"

"I dunno! It could happen!"

"Darcy, we'll be saving two innocent lives, long before their time. Our mom can spend the rest of her childhood being happy with them. Then when she gets married to Dad and has us, we'll get to go over and visit them in this time! Wouldn't that be great?"

"Well…" Darcy looked away in worry and thought.

"Exactly! Now let's get over to Sector V's." With that, the mocha-skinned girl hurried out of there.

Darcy hesitantly followed after her sister, worry still visible upon her visage.

**Sector V Treehouse**

Chris Uno and Kirie Beatles mashed their fingers at videogame controllers as they appeared to be in a match. Meanwhile, Mason and Sheila sat and watched from the couch's armrests at opposite ends, drinking Purple Flurp. "Oi got dibs on the mute, eh?" Sheila said.

And just like that, Chris Uno was defeated as Kirie silently waved her arms in victory. "Ah man! You can't do that!" Chris yelled.

Kirie looked at him and smiled as she made a taunt in sign language.

"She takes after her mother all right." Artie said.

"Hey, hope we aren't interrupting something." At this, the operatives turned as Sunni and Darcy came in from the hangar.

"Oh, hey, guys! What's up?" Aurora asked.

"Is Haylee here? We need to ask her something." Sunni said.

"Yo." Haylee raised her arm from the chair and got up to approach them. "What's up?"

"This way, if you don't mind." Sunni instructed as they led the Gilligan girl back into the hangar. "Haylee, do you still have that TRAVELER you built some time ago?"

"Oh." Haylee went over toward her closet and pulled said device out, showing it to the girls. "You mean this thing?"

"Yes. We need to use it."

"Whooa, hold on now!" Haylee raised a hand in defense, holding the machine away. "You can't use this! It's still hasn't been perfected yet. This thing only works with Time Dust, and that stuff comes in short supply. It took us forever to find some when we were trapped in the past. Whatever you're using this for, you might not be able to come back. Besides, it's sort of busted now. Used a lot of power getting us back."

"Theen… you mind if we have it, anyway?" Sunni asked.

"Well, if you want to, but I'll need it back." Haylee stated, deciding to hand it to them. "Not sure what you expect to do with it, it don't work."

"Ohh… We'll think of something…" Sunni stared at the time machine as her plan continued to unfurl in her mind.

**Iceland; King Household**

"You want to borrow... what?"

"We wanna borrow your Time Staff to power our machine." Sunni explained to Jagar King.

The timebending adult turned toward the clock-designed staff mounted on his wall. The man slowly approached and took the staff in hand, studying it. "This staff was given to me by Clockwork. His time had come... and he trusted me to carry his spirit. Time isn't something to be manipulated. Even if you right the wrongs, you could create something far worse."

"He has a point." Darcy said. "I mean, saving two people from death? That's a big deal."

Sunni sighed. "Whatever, I don't care what might happen. If it'll make our mom happy, I'll risk anything. We'll bring it back, Mr. King, I promise."

Jagar sighed, "Well, if you're that determined... I'll trust you with it. But once you return to this time, the staff will return itself to me. Be careful. And remember what I said." With that, the man entrusted the clock staff to Sunni.

The two exited the house shortly after as Sunni inserted the staff into a tiny slot that fit its handle. She then began typing a date on the tiny monitor. "Sunni, are you sure we should be doing this? Something really terrible could happen if we saved them."

"What could possibly happen? Our mom would get to spend more time with her parents and never have to be upset."

"Ohhh..." Darcy couldn't let go of her bad feeling.

"Okay, I set this thing to take us to the harbor on June 13, 2005. The day the ship went down. Let's go, Darcy." With that, Sunni flipped on the machine as both she and Darcy stood around it. The portal spiraled open, sucking the two girls right inside as they screamed and spun on the way down.

As Jagar King watched them vanish, his wife, Misty came out beside him. "Jagar, are you sure it was a good idea to lend them your staff like that?"

"It's the only way, Misty. They'll need to see for themselves why the past shouldn't be tinkered with. Don't worry. They'll be fine."

Misty still couldn't help but worry, although she trusted her husband's judgment. After all, this _is_ something Clockwork would do…

**Roxas Harbor, 2005**

The two finally dropped out of the portal and landed face-first in the sandy beach. The two sat up and brushed themselves as Darcy looked around. "Look, there's the ship!" she yelled and pointed several feet away. Already, the huge ferry known as _Gigantic_ was sailing away from the harbor as all of the people onboard waved to those down below.

Sunni immediately used her power to make the TRAVELER shrink in size and shove it down her pocket. "WAAIT!" The two girls sprinted over through the crowd and towards the guards on the harbor.

"Sorry, girls." The guard stopped them. "No getting on or off after the boat's set sail."

At this, Sunni stepped up to the guard and waved a hand by his face. "You will tell the ship to come back and get us…"

"Suuurrre."

At that moment, the two were forcibly carried and thrown away from the crowd. "Hey, easy on the dress!" Darcy yelled to the guards as they walked away.

"Crud! Now what do we do?" Sunni asked, looking to the ship in the distance.

"Put this whole thing behind us and go home?"

"Not yet! We can still catch up! Come on, Darcy!" With that, Sunni pulled her sister along and dashed for the harbor's edge. The two leapt into the water and began swimming as fast as they could to reach the tremendous ferry ahead of them. The waves the ship was creating seemed too rough to swim through, but they were still able to pull their weight and make it over. Sunni and Darcy sucked in some breath and dove beneath the sea, swimming towards the underside of the ship. They located a small hatch beneath the ship and yanked it open, swimming inside.

Onboard the ship, a lone little boy stood before a toilet in the bathroom with a worried expression. "Okay, Elmer… first time peeing on a cruise ship… nothing to worry about."

"…BLUUHHH." Sunni and Darcy immediately shot out of the toilet, dripping with water.

"WAAAHHHH!" the boy, Elmer, waved his arms as he frantically ran out of there.

"Well, there's already a time paradox in motion." Darcy stated, stepping out of the toilet and standing to her feet.

"Quit your worrying." Sunni ordered, reaching in her pocket and taking out the TRAVELER. "Good thing this thing is waterproof. Now let's find our mom and grandparents." With that, the pair left the bathroom.

It soon became nightfall hours later as the two were now roaming around a casino area aboard the cruise ship. "Sunni, it's been hours, and we still haven't found our-"

"There she is!" Sunni excitedly pointed over at the 6-year-old Mika, standing with her parents as she held her mom's finger. "Mom-" Darcy quickly stopped Sunni before she ran over.

"Sunni, are you crazy?" Darcy whispered. "Running up to a little 6-year-old girl and calling her 'mom'? ? Are we supposed to let her see us? ?"

"Calm down, she's only six. She'll never remember."

"And what if she does?"

Sunni sighed. "Fine. But we have to save 'em somehow."

"Let's go look at stars, Mommy!" the 6-year-old Mika excitedly jumped.

"Hm-hm, okay, Sweetheart!" the mother smiled before both parents led her outside. Sunni and Darcy exchanged quick glances before hurrying after them. They hid and watched as the family of three gazed up at the stars of the blue night sky.

"The stars are pretty, Mommy!"

"They sure are, Mika. It's said that, whenever somebody leaves this world, their spirit becomes a star in the heavens, to always watch down and guide you. A lot of your ancestors are up there, and a lot of everyone else's, too."

"Like Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Hm-hm, yes, Sweetie, like Grandma and Grandpa."

Mika happily continued gazing up at the stars. However, her smile was replaced with a frown when a huge, thick fog began coming in. "That's weird… where could all this fog be coming from?" Mr. Corella asked.

That's when everyone took notice at the sight of a strange ship within the fog. Sunni and Darcy stepped closer to get a good look, and Mika pulled out a telescope and studied the ship, taking notice of the silhouette of a strange man with a tentacle face.

"WHOA!" The ship quaked all of a sudden, and everyone fell over.

They all recovered their ground as Darcy asked, "What was that?"

"Mmmaybe we should all head inside and-" Before that passenger could finish, a tentacle had shot up and dragged the man down into the depths.

In mere seconds, everyone was running around and screaming for their lives as more tentacles came above and started wreaking havoc on the ship, pulling more people down with them. Mika stared in shock as a tentacle was about to come down and grab her, but her father quickly grabbed and carried her to someplace safe. "Mika, you just stay here and-" However, the man was grabbed by a tentacle himself.

"DADDY!" the 6-year-old yelled.

But to his good fortune, Sunni Chariton leapt up and swung her light saber, slicing the man free. The chopped tentacle shook around in pain before retreating to the sea. "Whoa! Thanks!" the man thanked.

"Hehe." Sunni chuckled.

"Come on, into the boats." Mika's mother yelled, guiding the two over to the lifeboats. However, they were destroyed in an instant. In mere moments, the entire ship had been torn limb from limb as everyone fell in the water.

Mika resurfaced and held onto one of the floating ship pieces as she looked toward the mysterious ghost ship. However, Sunni quickly grabbed the child and pulled her below water.

Onboard the pirate ship, the _Flying Dutchman_, the zombie-fish pirates had taken hostage of the survived members of the ferry. As Mika's mother was being held in place, the dreaded pirate captain, Davy Jones approached the woman, looking her dead in the eye. "Do ya fear…" But at that moment, the woman vanished in some flash. "What? !" The pirates looked around questionably for where the woman had disappeared to. Davy Jones walked over and stared over the edge at the sea below. The tentacle-faced captain found no trace of the woman. "Hmmnn…"

"Oi, look, guys!" one of the pirates excitedly yelled, holding up a pizza box. "Oi stole a pizza off the ship!"

"YAAAAAY!" The pirates all went off to devour the pizza as the ship sailed away.

Sunni, Darcy, and the Corella family quietly drifted inside the psychic bubble that gave them air below the sea.

Eventually, the five of them were able to make their way all the way back to shore. The little Mika immediately dashed up and wrapped her arms around Sunni. "Thank you so much." Her mother tearfully thanked. "If you hadn't been around, we would've been done for."

"You two are psychicbenders." Mr. Corella stared with amazement. "That's great! Our daughter's a psychicbender, too!"

"My name is Mik-a!" Mika stated cheerfully. "What's your names?"

"I'm Sunni Chariton, and this is my sister, Darcy." The older sibling grinned and waved. "It's nice to meet you, Mom, er, Mika."

"Sunni and Dawcy? Those awe nice names!" Mika grinned.

"Anyway, we're really grateful." The mother stated once more. "Our little girl just turned 6 today, and you just saved her life."

"Eh, you got it kinda backwards there…" Darcy mumbled through her teeth.

"Anyway, we'd love to stick around, but we need to get somewhere." Sunni said as she removed the TRAVELER and used her power to make it bigger.

"Are you sure? When we get home, we'd love to have you for dinner." The father offered.

"Thanks, but there's no time to lose, right? But don't worry, I'm sure we'll meet again pretty soon." Sunni assured as she began setting in the dates for their own time. "Take care, now!"

"Good-bye!" The family waved as the girls were sucked into the portal, vanishing in a flash of light.

* * *

**Hoo. And so, the past has been changed. With Mika's parents saved, how will this effect their future? Find out next time, in **_**Operation: ERASED**_**. Later.**


	3. Meet the Dimalantas

**Hello, everyone. Sorry for the long wait, but here's another short chapter of this story. Here we go.**

* * *

**In front of Chariton home**

The portal spiraled open before the home of Sunni and Darcy, and the two girls dropped out as it vanished. "We made it!" Darcy exclaimed.

"We'll return this time machine to Haylee later." Sunni decided. "Let's go see how Mom feels!"

The two girls approached the front door and used their spare key to open it. "Moom, we're ho... huh?" As they entered the house, they found two kids sitting on the couch: a boy in a red t-shirt, brown eyes, black plants, and black hair was sitting with a girl with mocha skin, midnight-blue eyes, long, brown hair, and a purple skirt.

The girl called, "MOOOM, there're two strange girls at the door!"

The psychokinetic woman herself walked in, offering a smile at Sunni and Darcy. "Oh? And who might you be?"

Sunni and Darcy exchanged confused glances. "M-Mom... it's us." Sunni said. "Sunni and Darcy. Your daughters."

"Sunni and Darcy?..." Mika began to think. "Why do those names sound familiar... Anyway, I only have one daughter, and a son. These are Hannah and Jason. The Dimalanta twins!" The boy and girl grinned and waved.

Sunni and Darcy's mouths dropped. "DIMALANTA TWINS? ?"

"Matthewww. Could you come in here?" Mika called.

Mr. Matthew Dimalanta walked in. "What is it, Mika?"

"MR. DIMALANTA? ? !" Sunni and Darcy screamed.

"Honey, do we know these kids?"

Matthew observed the two girls. "Hmm... can't say that I do. Why?"

"They... say they're our daughters."

"Hm... maybe they're orphans. Like my friend, Jeremiah."

"WHAT? !" Sunni shouted. "We're not orphans! ! We're your kids, Mom!"

"Mr. Dimalanta, what happened to Yin?" Darcy asked.

"Yin?" Matt questioned. "Hmm... I remember I met a girl named Yin. She was kinda cute... 'course, that was before I met Mika in sixth grade, after I came back to Philippine." Mika grinned at this.

"Well, what about Rainier?" Sunni asked.

"O-kay, don't remember anybody named Rainier." Mika said, looking baffled.

"Uuugh! ! This is ridiculous! !" Sunni cried, grabbing her mother by the skirt. "Mom, it's us! ! We're your daughters! We're psychic, like you! !"

"H-Hey, take it easyy!" Mika yelled as Sunni shook her.

Matt hurried to grab the phone. "I don't know who you kids are, but I'm calling the police if you don't leave."

"BUT THIS IS-" Sunni was silenced by Darcy.

"Um, we're sorry to disturb you. We'll get going now." And with that, Darcy led her sister out, quietly closing the door.

The sisters ran several feet away from the house before stopping to catch their breath. "I don't think they'll listen." Darcy said.

"I don't underSTAND!" Sunni yelled. "Why is Mom married to Matthew? !"

"Well, obviously, when we went back in time to save her parents, something must've happened to cause her to be married to Matthew. ...And WE no longer exist."

"WHAT? !" Sunni screamed once again, taking her sister by the shirt. "WHADDYOU MEAN WE DON'T EXIST? ! THEN WHY ARE WE HERE?"

"I'm guessing we're in Limbo," Darcy figured, "and cut off with the actual timeline. Even though we can talk to people. But there's no reason to panic."

"NO REASON TO PANIC? ! ?" Sunni grabbed and shook her sister by the shirt again. "WE'RE TWO SISTERS TRAPPED IN LIMBO AND THERE'S NO REASON TO PANIC? WE COULD FADE AWAY AT ANY SECOND, WE-" Sunni finally stopped when the two felt the earth begin to shake.

An explosion of smoke appeared several feet away, revealing the image of a tall being in a dark cloak. "It...IT'S THE GRIM REAPER!" Sunni screamed.

"No it's not. It's the Fairy King!" Darcy exclaimed.

"It is true!" said the muscular fairy, pulling off his hood. "I, Jorgen Von Strangle, toughest fairy in the universe, have caught on to your meddling with the timeline. Now, as punishment, I will have you banished to the Realm of Kids-Who-Interfere-With-The-Timeline, -Causing-Themselves-From-Ever-Being-Born!" He looked away and said to himself, "MAN, that's a breath-taker! I really have to come up with shorter names. Anyway, you are... HUH?" When he turned back, the girls had vanished. "No! They must have escaped when I vas talking about how I need to come up with shorter names! I must get after them and take them to the place with the really-long name I just told them about!" With that, the powerful fairy bolted down the street.

Sunni and Darcy were crouched behind a bush, watching the fairy vanish down the street. They breathed a sigh of relief once he was gone. "Okay, let's start piecing this together." Sunni suggested. "So, somehow, by rescuing our mom's parents, she ended up meeting Mr. Dimalanta, falling in love, and getting married to him."

"Oh!" Darcy sparked with realization. "I think I get it! Since we rescued our mom and her parents, our mom never wound up on New Island, where she stayed with Mewtwo! Then I guess she never got pulled into that quest, where she met our dad on Planet Secco. They must've returned to the Philippines, where our mom eventually met Mr. Dimalanta in school."

"Oh, no! Then they ended up getting married and having their own kids!" Sunni realized. "We've gotta go back and fix this!"

"That's gonna be a problem." Darcy stated, pulling out the worn-out time machine. "The Time Staff returned to Mr. King. Or Clockwork… whoever's using it in this time. Boy, time travel is confusing." They then watched as Time Dust spilled out of a slot in the machine, grey and worn out.

Sunni observed the grey dust and scooped it in her hands. "If only we knew where another timebender is. They could make us some Time Dust. Or something…"

Darcy's mind sparked again. "What a second! I remember… hearing this story… about a timebending alien that's lived on this planet for more than 80 years. What's his name… Roger?"

"Oh, yeah!" Sunni exclaimed. "I remember! That one that supposedly lives in Langley Falls? I heard he's some kind of master of disguise."

"But he's also a timebender," Darcy reminded, "and likely our only chance. I say we look for him."

"But these are all just rumors, really. What if he doesn't exist?"

"All rumors have some kind of origin." Darcy smirked. "If there's a chance he doesn't exist… then he _definitely_ exists."

"Heh. Well, we have nowhere else. But how're we gonna get to Langley Falls, teleport?"

"Worth a shot." Darcy shrugged. "Just imagine you're in an alleyway or something."

"Okay… on 3:" They shut their eyes tight and began, "One… two… three!" And in a flash, the girls were gone.

A lone male citizen then walked by the bush they hid behind, becoming startled when Jorgen ran up to him from behind. "Vait! Excuse me. I am looking for two telekinetic girls who are not supposed to exist. Have you seen them?"

The man stared creepily at the towering figure in the dark cloak. "POLIIIIICE!"

Squads of cop cars and ambulances sped out of nowhere as cops stepped out and took aim at the fairy. "No! Vait! I must find them and take them to a horrible place with a long name! Dyaaaaahhhh!" The tall fairy hurried away as the cops gave chase.

**Langley Falls**

The teleportation did indeed work for the girls. They appeared midair above a dumpster, dropping inside as the dumpster fell closed. They slowly creaked the dumpster lid open, all covered in crash as Sunni looked aggravated. "Hehe… maybe we need to be a little more specific next time." Darcy joked.

The girls climbed out as Darcy brushed the garbage off, while Sunni exploded a barrier to blow hers off, getting Darcy covered again. The mocha-skinned psychicbender then picked up a discarded newspaper. "Hm… well, we're in the right place. And Darcy, check this out!" Darcy brushed her garbage off and looked over her sister's shoulder. "'Sightings of a strange, grey alien in the woods.' Taken by Parker Peters." A picture showed the image of a naked, chubby alien with six fingers, six toes, and a huge, round, bald head.

"'No one knows where this strange being originates." Darcy read. "'Suspicions continue to surround… the _Smith home_.'"

They exchanged curious glances. "Hmmmmm…"

**Outside of Smith home**

The girls made their way out of town and passed down a neighborhood. They approached a yellow house with a flagpole, and a mailbox that read _The Smiths_. They quietly approached the house and crouched down as they peeked through a window. Inside, a slightly wrinkly man in a blue suit and large chin was angrily yelling at a grey-skinned short man in a red shirt, khaki pants, brown hair, and brown goatee. "Roger, I told you to be careful with these personas! Snapping photos of yourself? Didn't you learn your lesson the first time?"

"Gee, sorry, Stan, but you know me." the short man replied. "After all the work I do for people, I need to feel self-righteous every now and again."

"You're always like that!"

"I… don't _think_ so."

"Ever since we've met, you've been using these messed-up personas of yours to get something you want!"

"Nope, no, that doesn't sound like me at all. If you need me, I'll be in the attic, thinking up a way I can get free cable for a month." With that, the being was gone upstairs.

"Could that be him?" Darcy whispered.

"Maybe. Let's check the attic."

The two snuck around and looked up at a window below the roof. Using their agility, they jumped their way to the top of the roof, where Sunni hung her head upside-down to look through the window. The man pulled a bag of some kind of dust from his drawer, dumping it onto the table as he tried to inhale some through a straw into his nose. "Eh… they never make good crystal meth like they used to."

Sunni and Darcy swiftly flipped into the window, drawing their light sabers as Sunni yelled, "Freeze!"

The man turned and held his hands up, looking terrified. "Oh God… I knew it was only a matter of time before two Filipino women would try to cut me. Look, ladies, there's plenty of spare change in the jar, just don't take my old films!"

"Noo!" Sunni yelled. "We're not here for THAT!"

"Are you… Roger the Alien?" Darcy asked.

"Roger? My name is Parker Peters, and the only alien is this bastard I'm trying to catch."

"Oh, cut the act, we know all about your disguises." Sunni stated. "We were eavesdropping downstairs."

Roger sighed. "Well-p, there's no hiding it now." The alien took off his wig and clothes, revealing his alien form underneath. "Hi, my name's Roger. I'm an alien."

"_Coulda left the clothing on…_" Sunni mumbled, shielding her eyes.

Darcy shook her head and replied, "Listen, we need your help. You're a timebender, right?"

"Well, I dunno about that. But I _can_ move really, really fast. It's like time is slowing around me."

"Sounds timebender-ish to me." Sunni shrugged. "Listen, my sister and I sort of… messed something up in the past, and we need a timebender to help us get back so we can fix it."

"Well, kids, you're all outta luck there." Roger said. "I only know how to slow things down, you want me to warp anywhere, find me some meth."

"Can you at least make us some Time Dust?"

"I can make protoplasm." Roger smiled as gallons of goo exploded from his body.

"Euuuuhhh!" The girls groaned. "No, we need some Time Dust to try and get this machine working!" Sunni yelled. "This is all we have!" She then presented the bag of grey dust to Roger.

Roger observed the bag intently and took it in his hand. "You know, I think I may be able to help you."

"You… can?" Darcy asked.

"E-yep. One whiff of this stuff, and I'm set for Rush Zone." The alien dumped the dust along his table and grabbed his straw. "I have problems controlling this stuff, so you'll need to tell me how far back you wanna go."

"Take us to about July 12 of 200-" Darcy was about to say.

"No!" Sunni intervened. "Take us back to the city of Roxas in, maybe, September 1, 2011. That's about when our mom went to sixth grade."

"What? ! Why are we going there?" Darcy questioned.

"To stop her from falling in love with Mr. Dimalanta! Duuh!"

"Sunniii! Haven't we ruined the past ENOUGH? ? We have to go back and undo what we did before!"

"You mean letting an innocent little girl's parents die? We can't do that! We just have to make sure our mom falls in love with our dad again, and everything's all better!"

"Sunni, I'm really not sure about this. Frankly, in the past your plans have gone a little… astray."

"Pssh, is that supposed to be a time travel joke?"

"Heh." Darcy chuckled. "You know, it kind of is."

"Darcy, I know I might've messed up a little, but this time, I'm sure we can fix things! You just gotta trust me!"

Darcy sighed. "Well… what if it doesn't?"

"Then we'll keep trying! Roger, take us to September of 2011!"

"Well-p, if you say so. 9/11 it is."

Sunni and Darcy exchanged worried glances. "N-No-no, SEPTEMBER of _2011_!" Sunni corrected.

"I know. Isn't that what I said?"

"No, you said... never mind."

"Okay then." With that, the alien stuck the straw into his "nose" and proceeded to inhale some of the worn Time Dust. Suddenly, his pupils expanded in size, his eyes widened. "Grab my arms."

"Get the Time Dust!" Sunni ordered quickly. Darcy quickly scooped the dust into the bag before they both grabbed onto Roger's arms.

"Okay, girls: hold on tight!" And in the blink of an eye, all three were gone.

The girls held tight onto Roger as the alien soared them across a colorful dimension of flowers, unicorns, and many wavy patterns. Sunni and Darcy stared with amazement, while Roger's expression was of peace and serenity. As they flew across the colorful plain, a feeling of calmness and relaxation overtook them. It lasted for a few more seconds before they appeared along the sidewalk of a street, where Sunni and Darcy dropped into two trash cans. They poked their heads out as Roger turned to them.

"Well, here we are. Roxas of September 1, 2011. Now, I'm gonna check if this place has any good strip clubs, look for me downtown when ya wanna go back." With that, the alien left them to themselves.

Sunni and Darcy climbed out of the trash cans and proceeded to shake the garbage off. "Okay… now we just need to find the school our mom went to and stop her from falling in love with Matthew." Sunni said.

"Right." Darcy brushed a banana peel off and replied, "But if we mess things up again, we're going back to stop ourselves from saving them."

Sunni released a sigh, unsure about this. But, she nodded anyway. "Okay."

* * *

**Hoo. Sorry it wasn't longer, but I guess I wanted to upload something real quick. I've been a little preoccupied with story writing. NEW SUPER MARIO U! ! ! ! So yeah, you'd think a five-day weekend would be plenty of time, but it's not. -_- Next time, Sunni and Darcy try to set their parents up in the past… and fail. -_- Later.**


	4. Times Lost

'**ey, welcome back to more **_**ERASED**_**. Let's see how Sunni and Darcy's attempts fair. I really like this chapter, just wait and see what happens! Here we go! ;D**

* * *

**Roxas Elementary**

The school bells rung throughout the school grounds, and all of the students that were playing around outside piled in. Once the grounds were clear of kids, Sunni and Darcy stuck their heads out of a dumpster, once again covered in garbage. "Okay. So the plan is to sneak in the school and kidnap our mom before she and Mr. Dimalanta get to know each other?" Darcy whispered.

"More or less. But we need to be stealthy."

"Not so fast!" They flinched at this sudden loud voice. Standing over their dumpster was Jorgen von Strangle. "You have meddled with the past long enough, and it is high time I banished you! And let's do so quick, before my nose is succumbed to this smelly dumpster. YAAH!" He lunged at them.

"AAAH!" the girls quickly slipped out, causing the fairy to miss and fall in the dumpster. They ran as he stuck his head out and glared at them.

"You think simple trash will hold ME? You-" He silenced himself when he heard a strange beeping sound, and the dumpster was suddenly lifted into the air by the dump truck. "GYAAAAAHHH!" Jorgen screamed as the dumpster was turned over, dropping him under piles of garbage in the truck. "No! I have just vashed this cloak! Vait, I cannot find my vand! Vait, turn back! Gyaa-haaaaaah!" The truck drove away, ignoring Jorgen's echoing cries.

Meanwhile, Sunni and Darcy had used their powers to shrink, and were now creeping through the school's air vents. "How are we supposed to kidnap our mom when we're teeny?" Darcy asked.

"We'll re-expand later. First, we need to find her classroom. You search down that way," Sunni pointed down an alternate duct, "and I'll keep this way." With that, Sunni continued down the straight path, while Darcy went through her instructed path.

Sunni found another opening in her path and peeked through, finding herself above a classroom where Mikaela Corella herself stood at the front of the class. "Class, allow me to introduce our new student, Ms. Mikaela Corella." the teacher announced. The Filipino girl grinned and waved.

"Hii!" everybody waved.

"Mika, why don't you take that seat next to Mr. Dimalanta?" Sunni gasped, watching as her mother did indeed sit in the open chair beside Matthew.

Matthew smiled at his new classmate, finding her rather beautiful. "Hey."

Mika turned and smiled at him. "Hey there."

"My name's Matthew. Where'd you move from?"

"Not too far. I'm from Parañaque."

"Cool!"

"Hey, is that your pencil?"

"Huh?" Matt confusedly looked at his pencil. "Um, yeah, I-" He stopped himself when the pencil suddenly flew into Mika's hand.

The choco-skinned girl grinned. "Now it's mine!"

Matt gaped. "How did you do that?"

Mika gave the pencil back and said, "I'm a psychicbender! You know, controlling things with your mind and stuff."

"Whoa! I can bend poison!"

"Really?"

"Okay, enough talking class." The teacher announced. "This assignment's due by the end of bell. So get to it!"

The two faced at their desks, but glanced at each other as Mika whispered, "_Talk later_."

Sunni started to panic, but quickly calmed herself. Being as quiet as a mouse (she was mouse size after all), the psychic slipped through the vent and landed on the light hanging from the ceiling. She peeked directly down at her future mother's open backpack. Making sure no one else was looking, and all of the students facing down at their desks, Sunni sucked in some breath and jumped straight down, landing perfectly inside the backpack. "Phew… now to play the waiting game…"

Meanwhile, Darcy was searching down another corridor of the duct, coming up to another opening. "_Hey, Rainier, you hear about that new girl that's in Ms. Francine's class?_" Darcy gasped, hurrying over to peek down into the classroom.

"Oh, yeah. She's a psychicbender, isn't she?" Rainier asked.

"Is that… Dad?" Darcy asked herself quietly. "He looks a lot different in this time. Well, might as well kidnap him, too. Heh. I'm really getting into this plan." Darcy did the same thing as Sunni, slipping through the vent and landing on the ceiling light. She crept over until she was above Rainier. When no one was looking, she dropped onto the edge of his seat, slipping into Rainier's pocket.

When the period had finally ended, Mika went over to her locker to put books away. She was shocked when she opened her backpack to find Sunni pop out. "Sorry, Mum." The future daughter then smacked a Psychic Stun in Mika's face, knocking her clean out. Sunni grabbed the unconscious girl by the legs and started to drag her out, earning many strange stares from students.

They were gone by the time Matthew found Mika's locker, looking around for said girl. "Mika?..."

Outside, Sunni and Mika reappeared via teleportation above the dumpster, falling inside. She saw Darcy reappear beside her, sticking her head above the trash. "Great, Darcy! I found Mom!" Sunni said, presenting the still-unconscious psychic.

"Cool! And hey: I found Dad!" With that, Darcy presented an unconscious Rainier.

Sunni appeared shocked. "What? I don't remember Dad going to this school."

"Well, a lot of stuff changed. Maybe he transferred here, too."

"Eh, maybe. Well, we might as well introduce 'em. Hey! Mom! Wake up!" Sunni yelled, proceeding to smack Mika across the cheeks.

"Wakey, wakey, Daddy." Darcy called, slapping her 'father'.

"Whuh?" Mika shot awake.

"Who's there? ?" Rainier snapped awake.

"Mika, this is Rainier, Rainier, this is Mika." Sunni said quickly. "Get to know each other, have fun!" They immediately climbed out and hurried from the dumpster, leaving Mika and Rainier to stare confusedly.

"…Uhh…" Mika drew out.

"Hehe. This dumpster stinks." Rainier blushed.

"Heehee, yep!"

"…Hey, you're that new girl. The psychic."

"Hee, yeah, I am!"

"Cool!"

"Hehe…" Mika blushed.

Sunni and Darcy hid behind a bush and smirked as they watched this. "Well, I think our work here is done." Sunni whispered.

"Should we stick around and make sure they… fall in love?"

"No way! That'll take forever! Come on, let's just go find Roger."

"Well… okay." Darcy hurried after her sister, once again feeling uncertainty.

**Somewhere downtown**

Roger the Alien was currently selling beer in some new disguise when Sunni and Darcy approached him. "Oh, hey, you're back! Did you get finished?" he asked.

"Yeah, we think so." Sunni replied. "We can go back, now."

"Super, I just made a killing in selling beer to underage teens. Spoiler alert, I used my new exploding minerals. O-kay, let's go!" Sunni pulled out the Time Dust and scattered some on the table for Roger to inhale. The girls took hold of him, and were once again floating through a realm of colorful flowers and cool air. The affect lasted for a few more seconds before it cancelled.

**In front of Mika's house**

"Annnd, we are home." Roger reported once they were on their feet again. "Now, if you'll excuse me, time to put this money to good use." With that, the alien walked away.

"Well, we're home." Sunni observed. "Let's see what's changed." The two approached the home as Sunni opened the door. "MOOM, we're HO-… WWHAT? !" They stood shocked at the sight of two OTHER strange kids, sitting on the couch. "WHO are YOU? !"

The woman of the house came in. "What's with all the shouting?" Mika asked.

"Mom? ? Who are these kids? !" Sunni shouted.

"'Mom'?" Mika questioned. "RAINIER, HONEY! Do we know these kids?"

Mika's husband, who was certainly NOT Rainier Chariton, came in. "Hm… can't say that I do."

"HUH? ?" Sunni shouted again. "Oh, COME OOON! WE'RE YOUR KIDS! WE-" Darcy immediately cupped a hand over her mouth.

"Whoopsie, wrong house. Sorry to intrude you, Miss." Darcy apologized before leading her sister out of the house.

Sunni and Darcy hurried away and jumped behind the same bush from before. "I don't get it! ! What other Rainier WAS there?"

Darcy thought for a second, and her face perked up. "Ohhhh! You know what, I just remembered Mom telling us about how she used to go to school with a Rainier Narboneta! Heh heh heh…" She chuckled nervously.

"NNNNNGH!" Sunni grabbed and shook her sister by the shirt. "I KNEW our dad didn't use to go there! ! He used to work for GUN, dang it! !"

"Okay, okay, calm down. We'll go find Roger and fix this again."

"My thoughts exactly, let's go!" The girls quickly bolted down the street.

**Somewhere downtown**

Roger the Alien was dressed up as a girl with a bra and panties in a strip club, sitting on a table as he and a man stared longingly at each other. "I bet that chest is all sweaty once you get home from work."

"ROGER!" The alien jumped when Sunni and Darcy charged in.

"AHH! Oh, you two again? ?"

"The plan failed, we need to go back to that same date again." Sunni said quickly.

"Huh? ? No we don't! ! We need to go back to the date when we CAUSED all this chaos!" Darcy corrected. "You promised!"

"This was just a simple mistake, which YOU made, and we can easily have it fixed, so back to September 1 we go!" Barely giving Roger a choice, she dumped the Time Dust onto the table.

"Ugh, fine!" Roger sighed, gesturing for the other man to go away. "Sorry, hot stuff, call me when your wife ain't home. Alright, let's go." The girls took his arms as Roger inhaled the dust, and colors and flowers surrounded their bodies once again. The affect seemed to last even shorter before they were right back in front of the school. "There, now don't interrupt me until AFTER I'm hung over." The alien grumpily walked away.

"…Look, they're still in the dumpster!" Sunni pointed.

"Wow, so your ship was attacked by some giant octopus?" Rainier asked Mika as they were still indeed in the dumpster. "But how did you escape?"

"Hm… I'm not sure. I think-" Rainier and Mika were instantly bashed from behind the head and knocked out.

Sunni and Darcy hurriedly teleported them to inside the school, to the spots where they were first knocked out. "Oh, boy, our mom is going to have major brain damage when she grows up…" Darcy sighed with worry. "Sunni, I _really_ think we should forget about all this. Let's just go back and-"

"No! I'm not going to have our mom grow up without parents. Look, Darcy, the pieces are all here, we just need to put 'em together! Trust me…"

Darcy gave an exhausted sigh. "Fine…"

"Great, now let's check up on our mom."

Inside, Mika lay unconscious on the hallway floor, waking up when Matthew walked over to her. "Mika? What are you doing down there?" he asked, helping her up.

"I…I don't know." Mika said, rubbing her head. "I think something hit me."

Matt sniffed her. "Euh! You smell like the dumpster. …I like it." He smirked.

"Um… heehee." Mika grinned and blushed.

"Listen, if you don't have any plans… maybe we can go see a movie."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You know they have a new _Avatar_ movie out?"

"Oooh, _The Last Airbender_! I've been dying to see that! I hope it has _Tooooooooooph_."

"Hehehe. It's only fitting since we're both benders. See you later?"

"Right, see ya!" The two went separate ways, secretly watched by Sunni and Darcy from a window above, their eyes wide.

"Oh, no! We can't let them go on that date!" Sunni whispered.

"Well, what're we supposed to do?"

Sunni thought for a second. "…We need to find Dad! Okay, you try and sneak into the GUN's hideout, and I'll go to Sector V to help me stop that date."

"Sunni, are you crazy? Talking to Sector V of the PAST?"

"I've got no other option! But we need to make sure they NEVER fall in love, and get Dad to like Mom!"

"Uugh! But how am I supposed to sneak into GUN's base without getting caught?"

"Just wipe out soldiers as you go, it's easy."

"But this is the _PAST_! We can't just wipe them out!"

"Please, they have a hundred soldiers, they won't notice a few go missing."

"Huff! Fine! See you in a bit."

"Good luck." With that, both girls teleported.

**Sector V Treehouse**

The Sector V team was watching cartoons on the TV, but directed their attention over to the trash can when they heard something fall in it. "Ugh! Can I teleport ONCE without falling in…?" She took notice of the operatives staring at her. "What?"

"_Teen Alert. Teen Alert."_

The operatives drew their weapons and took aim at the teenager. "FREEZE!"

"Nonononononono!" Sunni raised her hands in defense, toppling out of the dumpster, and standing up. "Kids, I'm not here to fight you, but I… Wait. Aren't you supposed to be on the Quest for the Eight Firstborn?"

"The Eight Firstborn? What are those?" Hoagie asked.

Sunni looked shocked, thinking out loud to herself, _"The Quest for the Firstborn never happened?_ Um, never mind, I really need your help."

"Sorry, but we don't help _teenagers_." Numbuh One replied smugly.

"Numbuh 5 helped Maurice!" Kuki reminded.

"Er, THAT doesn't count!"

"Listen, guys, I can't explain everything, but… I really need your help, in, keeping this girl from falling in love, with.., er, this guy."

The five exchanged confused glances. "Is this some sort of crush thing?" Nigel asked.

"Sorry, girly, go solve your lovey, mushy problem yourself." Wally stated.

Sunni sighed. "Okay, to be perfectly honest, that girl is… er, that girl is in possession of a powerful gem that can… uh… er, that can take away snack time for all kids… er, forever! And that boy wants to see that happen, so, we need to stop her from liking him."

"EEEEEEEK!" Kuki screamed.

"Sounds kind of suspicious." Nigel said.

"Yeah, Numbuh 5 ain't diggin' it." Abby said.

"I know one thing." Hoagie began as he approached the psychicbender. "I don't turn my back on a little lady in need." He said with a smirk, getting his face close to Sunni's, who stared speechlessly. "You're kinda cute."

"Umm…"

"MAN, why is it that you like to flirt with teenagers?" Abby asked.

Sunni shook it off. "Look, will you guys help me or not? ?"

"Well, what's your plan? You can't expect us to keep these two apart forever." Nigel said.

"My sister's going to get this other guy that likes her, so we only want you to keep at this until she's officially in love with him, okay?"

"Okay, but-"

"Good, then let's go! They're going to see a movie, so we have to keep them from… making out or something." With that, Sunni headed first to the hangar, followed by a confused Sector V team.

"Man, what is with this chick?" Abby asked.

"I dunno, but I'd like to put vanilla on her." Hoagie said coolly.

"D'aw, man. This is gonna be a _looong_ journey."

**G.U.N. HQ**

Helicopters and GUN robots patrolled the top-secret-but-not-all-that-secret base all around the perimeter. As a helicopter's searchlight passed by an area, Darcy appeared, backing herself against a wall. "Well, at least I'm getting this teleporting thing under control. No garbage-" She was interrupted when a pile of trash collapsed onto her from a pipe above. She put on a frustrated expression and said, "Well, that killed the moment. Well, I guess I better look for Dad." With that, she climbed into a nearby air vent.

A group of GUN soldiers passed down a hallway as Darcy dropped from the vents and crept behind some crates. "Lucky they have a lot of crates lying around." She whispered as she quietly crawled forward. "I'll just find where Dad is and-" Once more, she was cut off when the alarm sounded, having been spotted by a security cam. Squadrons of soldiers came from all directions and aimed their weapons at the girl. They all unleashed fire, and Darcy immediately protected herself in a psychic shield. The shield disabled when she teleported away, dashing down a hall while GUN soldiers shot bullets behind her, forcing her to defend with her light saber.

"Sunni's plan had better work this time…" she mumbled to herself. Another squad of GUN troops appeared in front of her, so Darcy started to jump around and slice anyone she could with her saber. She then grabbed a group of soldiers using psychic and hurled them into a pursuing group. When a GUN Beetle charged at her, she sliced it with her sword and kept going. "Sigh, guess I'll have to cut up this entire base until I find him."

She ran to slice another door in two, startling Rainier Chariton on the other side. "Gah! Who're you?"

"Well, that didn't take long." Darcy said before slicing a Laser Hunter. She grabbed her future father by the wrist and began dragging him down the hall.

"Um, can I ask what's going on here?" Rainier asked.

"If all goes as planned, it's gonna be true love." Darcy replied.

"Heh. Sounds fascinating."

Darcy kicked her foot forward and blew another squadron away using psychic, continuing to pull Rainier as they ran up a wall and over a ceiling to avoid laser barriers. When a door tried to close in their path, Darcy teleported them to the other side.

"You're a psychicbender!" Rainier exclaimed.

"If you're amazed now." Darcy gripped Rainier's arm with both hands, swinging him to knock away several robots.

Darcy eventually sliced her sword through the front gates, hurrying out with Rainier. When the troops tried to chase after her, they had already teleported. "Grrr! We lost them!" a soldier grumbled.

The two reappeared in the forest just outside of the base. "Well, that was… exciting." Rainier said, still slightly amazed. "Was that some sort of rescue?"

"Well, not technically. Anyway, there's someone you need to meet. Someone special."

"Oh, I think I already found _my_ special someone." He said coolly as he took Darcy's hand in both of his. "_You_."

"Oh? ?" Darcy was speechless.

"And I have to say, you are probably the prettiest girl I've ever met. The rose really looks good on you."

Darcy felt like she was about to throw up right now. _My DAD is in LOVE with me? !_ "Um, that's great, but you really need to meet this person! Hehe!" She grinned in nervousness. "Come, let's go to the movies!" She grabbed his wrist and began to hurry off with him again.

"Ooh, already on a first date! This girl works fast."

**Roxas Movie Theater**

Mika and Matthew were already hand in hand as they entered the theater. Sunni and Sector V kept watch on them from a bush beside the entrance. "Those are the ones?" Nigel whispered.

"Yes, that's them. Now, just keep those two apart at all costs."

"Y'know, Sunni, now that we're here, we COULD find an empty theater and have it _all_ to ourselves- Ow!" Hoagie was about to put his arm around Sunni, but Abby smacked him with her hat.

"Mman, le's just get these two broken up so we don't evuh have ta see 'em ever again." Abby decided as the five entered the theater.

Sunni waited outside, having suddenly received a cellphone call from her sister. "Hey, Darcy."

"_Sunni! I got Dad, we're on our way to the theater. How're things coming?"_

"Good. We're about to break up their date. Meet me outside the theater, I'll bring our mom out. Later." She hung up, then proceeded to climb over the roof, and sneak into another air vent.

The psychic crawled around until she was in the theater where they were showing _The Last Airbender_. It wasn't long before Mika and Matthew came in, taking a seat beside the other. "Ugh… previews." Matthew groaned.

"Yup, they are annoying." Mika agreed.

"Still, though… it never hurts to fool around beforehand." He smirked, taking her hand.

"Heehee!..." The two stared at each others' eyes for a few moments.

"Come on, come ooon…" Sunni sweated with anticipation.

Before they knew it, bombs flew in, and the entire theater was shrouded in smoke. "There he is, grab him!" Nigel's voice yelled, and the sector laid siege upon the poisonbender's form, pushing Mika away.

During all of the havoc, Sunni charged in, grabbed Mika, and quickly carried her out.

Mika gasped for breath once they arrived outside, Sunni setting her on her feet. "What is going ON? I was in the middle of a date, and-" Darcy reached behind and turned Mika around, making her face Rainier Chariton.

"Mika, this is Rainier Chariton, Rainier, Mika. Enjoy!" Darcy grinned.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa, hold on, now." Rainier stopped. "What is this?"

"Listen, we can't explain now, but it's absolutely CRUCIAL that you fall in love." Sunni stated.

"Who, with her?" Rainier asked. "That's awfully nice, buuut… I'm more interested in _this_ girl." He smiled at Darcy.

"_What _did you _DO_?" Sunni asked through gritted teeth.

Darcy raised hands in defense. "Don' look at me. Anyway, Rainy, I'm sure you and Mika would make a GREAT match!"

"Umm, o-kay, but I'd like to get back to my own date first." Mika stated.

"Meanwhile, _we_ could have a little date." Rainier said to Darcy.

"But-"

"Mika!" They turned and saw Matthew running out, but was tackled by Numbuh One.

"You're not going anywhere, Matthew!" Nigel yelled. "We know you're after a gem that will end all snack time, and you're not gonna get it!"

"WHAT? !" Matthew shoved the Brit off. "I'm not after any GEM! I was just on a date with my GIRLfri- I mean, hanging out with my friend!"

"Matthew!" Mika ran over to his side. "You OK?"

"I think so. These kids are crazy!"

"Don't try to trick us! This girl said you were after some kind of gem she has!" Nigel yelled, pointing at Sunni.

Matt stared confusedly at her. "Who is she?"

"I don't have any gem." Mika stated.

"You…You don't?" Nigel questioned.

"Noo! I may be psychic, but I'm not rich or anything like that! Now can we just get on with our date, please?"

"Err… go right ahead." Nigel decided. With a 'huff', Mika and Matthew turned and reentered the theater.

"But-But-" Sunni stuttered.

"Look, I don't know what's going on, but we're going home." Nigel decided as he and his sector turned and walked away.

"Hey, Sunni!" Hoagie ran beside his new crush. "If you want, I can show you my plane collection! Yipe!"

"When we get home, Numbuh 5's showin' you a new collection of footprints in yo' butt." Abby dragged her friend by the ear as they walked away.

"Call me!" he yelled once more.

"Uuugh! We failed again." Sunni whined. "Come on, let's go."

"Darcy, wait." Rainier called before Darcy walked away.

"What is it, Rain-" Darcy couldn't speak, for the boy had pulled her in for a deep, long kiss. Darcy's eyes widened with absolute disgust. If she felt like throwing up before, she felt like her entire stomach was going to explode with barf now. By the time the kiss ended, Darcy remained shocked and speechless.

"Even though it wasn't a date, this night was pretty exciting. I'll look for you later." He assured before walking off.

Darcy stood there for several moments, her sister having to drag her off by the arm. "Come, OON!"

"Okay, Sunni, that's enough of this." Said Darcy once they arrived in an alleyway. "We're going back and undoing what we did."

"No! We'll just have to go back and try again."

"Darcy, just FACE it! You can't, change, the past. This was all a pointless journey, and our best plan is to ensure it never happens."

"Hey, YOU can throw in the towels if you want, but I'M gonna keep trying, dang it!"

"That's it, Sunni! YOU are, OFFICIALLY, OBSESSED!"

"OBSESSED WITH WHAT? ! Trying to save TWO innocent lives from DEATH? !"

"You're obsessed with trying to accomplish something you can't possibly do! It's IMPOSSIBLE to get the kind of future you want. Now, I know giving up isn't usually a good option, but for SOME cases, it's probably the best idea."

"NNO! You can say what you want, but I will NOT stand back and let two innocent people die! Now, I'm gonna find Roger, and-"

"_Eeehhhh…"_

They looked around in search of the source of this creepy moan. Sunni pushed aside a trash can, finding the alien himself, pale and laying in a puddle of beer. "Roger!"

"Kiilll meeee…"

"Roger, what happened?" Sunni asked worriedly.

"All that dust.. must've fogged up my brain somethin' fierce. I was so dizzy, I couldn't help but drink and drink… I can usually withstand it, but I've never even inhaled Time Dust before… now I see what it does."

"No! You have to take us back in time again!" Sunni yelled.

"Sorry, kids. I'm…" He fainted.

"No! Roger! Wake up!" She smacked him.

"Sunni, he won't. It's pointless." Darcy stated.

Rage filled her mind, desperateness in Sunni's eyes as she repeatedly slapped Roger. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! WAKE UUUP!"

Darcy immediately grabbed her hand. "Sunni. It's over. We've failed."

"NNO! !" Sunni shook her off. "I refuse to quit! I'll keep trying until the END OF TIME ITSELF!"

Darcy switched out her light saber, readying for battle. "I can't let you destroy yourself like that, Sunni. I'll fight you if it'll get you to quit."

Sunni switched out her saber and said, "_You _will be destroyed _FIRST_."

"Sunni, please. I don't want this to happen. Just call it quits and let's find a way home."

"We HAVE no home! Not when we don't exist! And I refuse to exist WITHOUT OUR GRANDPARENTS!"

"Sunni, I'm begging you. Just… forget about it. Let's home."

Tears welded up in Sunni's eyes. "NEEVEEEEERRR!" (Play "Anakin vs. Obi-wan" from _Star Wars III_.)

_Boss fight: Sunni Chariton_

In just a moment, Sunni's laser sword began clashing with Darcy's. Darcy defended from her quick strikes, jumping when Sunni sliced at her legs. Darcy swung at her, but Sunni kept her sword back. Sunni kicked her sister upside the head and shoved her away. Darcy leapt and attempted to impale her, but Darcy jumped out of the way. The two clashed their blades once again, and Sunni used psychic to grab a nearby trash can, shooting it to her sister. Darcy ducked, then watching as the can hit a car and made it crash on the road. She turned back and quickly ducked before Sunni stabbed her, running out onto the street. Darcy grabbed more cans on the road and hurled them at her psychotic sibling, but Sunni sliced the cans in half as they came.

A bunch of cars crashed as a result of them running on the street, their swords colliding with the other again. Sparks were made as the sabers shoved each other, and both girls began jumping around cars, using psychic to levitate some and hurl them at each other. Getting more desperate, Sunni levitated a tanker truck, aiming the tank's side at Darcy before shooting it, causing an enormous explosion. Through the smoke, Darcy shot a Psycho Sphere and shoved Sunni into a building, exploding. The smoke cleared, and Sunni was battered and torn, her anger growing stronger. She used her psychic to levitate a bunch of trees that were growing around the area, launching them all at Darcy.

Darcy ended up tangled within the branches, gasping in horror when she saw Sunni's bloodshot eyes glaring at her. The older sibling charged at the trapped sibling, but Darcy teleported before Sunni's sword cut the branches. Sunni kept her sword raised, searching around for Darcy, not noticing Darcy had shrunken and was scampering away from her. She finally spotted Darcy when she slipped into a sewer hole, leaping to pierce the lid open and drop inside. She saw the mini Darcy running along the sewer pipes, desperately cutting open the pipes to make Darcy slip. Sewage spilled onto Sunni as a result, and Darcy quickly re-expanded herself and ran.

Sunni kept after her sister, launching Psycho Spheres straight ahead to blast the younger sibling. Darcy leapt to the other side and ran the opposite way, but Sunni jumped ahead of her and swung her sword, forcing Darcy to defend quickly. Sunni kicked Darcy away, and Darcy tried to recover and attack her, but was too late as Sunni levitated her with the Psycho Choke. Darcy desperately gasped for air, but rage and desire remained in Sunni's eyes. Darcy was merely moments away from death, but to her good fortune, a crocodile emerged from the sewer rivers and tried to snack on Sunni, who dodged and was forced to release Darcy. Sunni slashed her blade at the crocodile, eventually killing it, but then Darcy grabbed Sunni in her psychic and launched her above the sewer lid.

Sunni flew above ground, taking land on the concrete street, jumping to her feet when Darcy shot back up. Sunni felt more rage than ever, trembling with psychic energy as the earth began to crack. Fire hydrants spewed water everywhere, and spouts of water emerged from below the ground. Darcy charged and attempted to grab her sister, but the two locked hands and struggled for a while before Darcy was thrown and slid along the ground. Sunni leapt to slice her, but Darcy rolled over and pushed her away with a psychic barrier, sending her flying back. Darcy jumped to her feet, as did Sunni, and both siblings ran and clashed their blades again. Darcy back-flipped to avoid a strike from Sunni, and the two were still at it. Sunni shoved Darcy against a building with psychic, but Darcy stood firm and levitated several more cans, chucking them at her sister. Sunni jump-rolled and avoided, shooting and slicing at her sister.

Darcy protected from the strikes and grabbed her sister in psychic, chucking her into an alleyway. Sunni looked up and gasped at the levitated dumpster, Darcy turned upside-down before she dropped it to catch her. With that, Darcy spun the dumpster around and around herself before launching it at a wall, the dumpster falling to the ground with a thud.

Darcy took this time to catch her breath, but gasped when Sunni warped right behind her. She jumped around and clashed with her sword, but Sunni kicked the light saber right out of her hand. As Darcy looked up to try and grab it, her eyes and mouth dropped wide open. Sunni's light saber had impaled her chest. (End song.)

The joy and life was slowly leaving Darcy's violet eyes. Sunni grinded her teeth in anger and frustration, her hands gripped tight to the sword that went through her sister's heart. It didn't take long for Sunni to realize what she did. Her anger and frustration left, and was replaced with regret. "Darcy!" She switched the saber off, catching her sister before she fell down. Tears started to well up in her eyes as she stared over her deceased sister's form. "No… What have I done? ! I let my obsession… cloud my judgment! What have I done?"

Smoke burst forth several feet away, and Sunni stared up at Jorgen von Strangle's form. "NOW do you see my reasons for my actions? ! You see the consequences for interfering with the timeline? ! People who mess with the timeline never rest until their satisfactions are met! They are overtaken by their obsessions, and end up destroying all that they ever cared about." Sunni's eyes remained with tears, and she sobbed. "AND NOW… YOU… VILL PERISH!" The Fairy King raised his wand, and brought it down on the child.

Before it made contact, the King Wand was held back by the Time Staff. "Okay, Jorgen. I think she's learned her lesson." Sunni gaped. Jagar King had come to her rescue.

"Vhat? I cannot just let this go. She has broken a dangerous balance, and she must-"

"Leave this in the hands of the professionals. If I recall, you still owe me for saving you from Lucinda."

Jorgen sighed. "Fine. I vill leave it to you. …We're still up for '80's disco, right?"

"You know it." Jagar smirked. On that note, Jorgen poofed away.

Jagar looked down as Sunni was still weeping over her sister. "Changing fate always has a price. And the price may never be what you expect."

"I…I don't know what came over me. I was just… so… obsessed! I should've listened to her before it was too late."

"We're never always proud of the things we've done in the past. And there's never a way to make that pain go away. …But true, while we can't see that the pain goes away… we can still see that the pain never comes."

Sunni looked up and faced the timebender, a reassuring look upon his visage.

* * *

**ANNND, we'll leave it at that. Next chapter will conclude **_**Operation: ERASED**_**. So if you couldn't tell, Sunni has the makings of a Sith. XP BUT, she still knows where she went wrong. Many thanks to Mika for providing me with these ideas! Of course, she had no idea about the fight scene. ;D Next time, we'll conclude this venture. Later. **


	5. Time Is Fixed

**Hey, guys, welcome to the final chapter of **_**Operation: ERASED**_**. This will conclude all the time-traveling hoo-ha. Here we go.**

* * *

**Roxas Harbor, 2005**

It soon became nightfall hours later as the two were now roaming around a casino area aboard the cruise ship. "Sunni, it's been hours, and we still haven't found our-"

"There she is!" Sunni excitedly pointed over at the 6-year-old Mika, standing with her parents as she held her mom's finger. "Mom-" Darcy quickly stopped Sunni before she ran over.

"Sunni, are you crazy?" Darcy whispered. "Running up to a little 6-year-old girl and calling her mom? ? Are we supposed to let her see us? ?"

"Calm down, she's only six. She'll never remember."

"And what if she does?"

Sunni sighed. "Fine. But we have to save 'em somehow."

"Let's go look at stars, Mommy!" the 6-year-old Mika excitedly jumped.

"Hm-hm, okay, Sweetheart!" the mother smiled before both parents led her outside.

Sunni and Darcy were about to follow them, until two hands caught their shoulders and held them back. "Wait."

They turned and gasped with utter shock. Another Sunni Chariton stood behind them. "What-… Who…? !" Sunni couldn't find the words.

"TWO Sunnis? ?" Darcy exclaimed.

"Listen. I'm you from the future." Future Sunni told them.

"But… we're from the future." Sunni replied.

"I'm from the further future. I'm here to stop you from doing this."

"What? ! I can't turn back now! I have to save our-"

"I know." Future Sunni cut her off. "Trust me, it's not worth it. The past can't be changed. And even if it can, you can never get the kind of future you want. It's best to just call it quits."

"I can't call it quits!" Sunni stated. "I can't go back when my mom is still upset. I have to try."

Darcy then realized something. "Um… shouldn't there be a Future Darcy?"

Future Sunni looked down in shame. "Look… there are just some things… that just can't be accomplished. The only thing to do is… live with what you have. And… be happy you still have a loving family."

Sunni tilted her head down, beginning to have second thoughts about this plan. But right then, the entire ship quaked, and people began screaming as Kraken tentacles emerged to drag people down. "AAAAHHH!" Sunni and Darcy gasped, watching as one of the tentacles grabbed Future Sunni, pulling into the depths.

"Well, what should we do? ?" Darcy asked as Sunni glanced over to their future mom and grandparents. She only stood and watched as her grandfather was snatched by a tentacle, pulled into the depths.

"DADDY!" six-year-old Mika yelled.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Sunni decided, reaching in her pocket to pull out the TRAVELER. "AAHHH!" However, both girls were grabbed by tentacles, and were being swung around. Sunni pulled out her light saber and sliced herself free, then proceeded to save Darcy. As they dropped to the floor, the shrunken TRAVELER fell into an open hole. "Com on!" Sunni yelled, her sister following as they both dove into the hole, going beneath the sea.

They swam around for several minutes, avoiding the destruction caused by the Kraken as they searched for the TRAVELER. Sunni tapped Darcy's shoulder and pointed to said item, sinking several feet away. They swam for it, but two Dutchman pirates dove down, grabbed it, and swam for the surface. Before the girls could give chase, two pirates had grabbed them as well.

Moments later, they were taken aboard the _Flying Dutchman_. A pirate was holding the TRAVELER, while both psychics were on their knees, staring up as the disgustingly fearsome captain stood over them. "Well, lookee here, boys… two little birdies whom have yet to fly." Davy Jones spoke in his thick Scottish accent. "I have no time for _games_ with such inferior servants. To the depths with them."

The girls shut their eyes tight, awaiting for the pirates to cut their necks open. "Unless…" They poked one eye open, looking at the captain. Davy Jones grinned as he said, "they can sing me a jaunty tune."

Darcy grinned with glee, jumping to her feet to the center of the deck as she began to dance. "OOONE TIME, I WAS a-"

"JUST GET IN THE FREAKING TIME MACHINE, DARCY! !" Sunni screamed, standing over a defeated pirate. The portal spiraled open, and Darcy dashed in, vanishing into the vortex with her sister.

**Chariton Household**

After their little failed adventure, and returning the time machine to the Gilligans, Sunni and Darcy returned home, kicked back on the couch. "Weell, that didn't really go as I'd hoped." Sunni said. "We didn't save our grandparents or anything. I wonder why that Future Sunni was there to stop us?"

"I dunno. But she must've had a good reason. And Sunni… I'm proud of you." Darcy smiled, putting a hand on her sister's shoulder. "You learned something today. I don't know what happened, but today you learned that... certain goals just can't be reached. I'm not saying it's great to give up… but it is important that some people know their limitations. And now, you know yours."

"Hehehe." Sunni blushed, still very confused. Today, she learned something, _without_ actually learning anything. "Thanks, Darcy… I think."

"Hey, girls!" Mika greeted, coming in to greet them with a smile. "What've you been up to?"

"MOM!" Sunni and Darcy jumped up and embraced her legs in hugs.

"For some reason, we're really happy to see you!" Darcy said.

"Hehehe… it's only been a couple hours!" Mika laughed.

"Hey, Mom…" Sunni began to ask, "if… things have been different… and there was a way to bring your parents back… would you do it?"

Mika's smile went down. The woman sat down on the couch and pulled up the picture of her and her parents. "Well… I do miss them a lot. And sometimes, I do wish I could bring them back somehow… but oh well. I don't need them. Not when I have two sweet daughters like you." Mika smiled, hugging her children once again. "For some reason, I'm just really glad you two are OK… and that you actually exist!"

"Heh heh, so are we." Darcy laughed.

"Yeah… thank goodness everything is back to normal." Sunni said.

Just then, the ceiling broke open, and Roger the Alien collapsed through a hole, glaring drunkily. "I'm LIVING here now, so GIMME some pecan sandies!" He fainted.

Several feet away from the house, Jagar King and Jorgen von Strangle watched this lovely reunion. "Well… all's well that ends well." Jagar said.

"Yes. But Jagar, I've been meaning to ask… why didn't the Quest for the Eight Firstborn begin?"

"Because me and Clockwork didn't start it, so they wouldn't have found Mika."

"Oh." Jorgen's eyes widened with realization. "VAAAIT a minute…"

Jagar laughed and grinned. "What? Can't I play dirty?"

"Well, at any rate… disco?"

"You know it."

In a flash, both beings were in the '80s, dancing to the funky beats of disco. Some cop sirens sounded, and Jorgen gasped at the sight of a squadron of policemen, quickly scampering away from them. "Vait! I can explain! It is all fixed! The girls exist now! GYAA-HAAAAIII!" Jagar ignored the fairy's cries and continued dancing.

* * *

**And so, we end it there. This took a while, but another Nextgen story is finally completed. NEXT TIIIME... hmm... I DO believe we've let Dracula run around long enough. Let's get to taking care of him, shall we? I will see you for that.**


End file.
